


You Never Know What You've Got

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument makes Honeydew and Xephos realise they don't know what they've got until it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know What You've Got

Honeydew had messed up, big time.  
  
He winced as the factory door slammed in his face so hard that the frame shook. Just like that, he was alone. Honeydew thought briefly about following Xephos to apologize but he quickly realised that talking to him while Xephos was this angry was a very bad idea. Honeydew sighed and went to find Lalna, surely he would know what to do.

"What did you even do?" Lalna asked as he tinkered with the various sorting pipes. Honeydew muttered out a reply and kicked at a wrench on the floor, causing a metallic clang.

  
"Huh?" Lalna looked up at Honeydew's mumbling. "I can't hear you."

  
Sighing, the dwarf raised his voice. "I don't know, okay?!" He was nearly shouting but he tried to keep calm; it wasn't Lalna's fault that Xephos was angry with him. "He said things and I said things and next thing I knew he was saying I was a bad leader and I was calling him a bad friend.”

Lalna was silent for a small moment before finally speaking up. “You really messed up this time.”

Honeydew sighed again and plopped down next to him. “I know.”

“Apologize to him,” Lalna said, turning back to the sorting pipes. “You must have really hurt him if he stormed out like that.”

The dwarf already knew that; there was only one other time that Xephos had done something like that and he did not want to relive that moment or any moments like it. "How do I even apologize? He won't want to see me right now and letting him calm down will just give him time to think about everything I've fucked up on."

Lalna shrugged. "He's your best friend, you should know." He pulled down his goggles and then Honeydew knew the conversation was over.

Lalna was right, he should know how to apologize to his own friend. He needed something to show Xephos that he cared, that he loved him. Honeydew smiled; he knew just the thing.

 

He found Xephos on the roof, his feet dangling off of the side. Honeydew would have been worried for his safety but he knew the shiny and magical ring on Xephos' finder would stop any damage if he did somehow manage to fall. Honeydew didn't get magic but it didn't mean he wasn't grateful for it.

"Friend?" Honeydew called out gently, stepping closer towards the other man.

Xephos didn't turn round but began to fiddle with his ring. "Friend? Are you sure you want to call me that anymore as I'm such a terrible one?"

It didn't take a genius to hear the genuine hurt in Xephos' voice under the fake anger. Honeydew felt his heart sink deeper.

"Look, I'm sorry," Honeydew began, stepping closer to the edge to sit beside Xephos. He was careful to leave space between them. "It was in the heat of the moment and I didn't mean it."

"You did." Xephos sighed, turning to face Honeydew. "You just didn't mean to say it."

"Wha-"

Xephos shook his head to cut Honeydew off. "I have been a bad friend. I've been bossy and moody and I've neglected you and I called you a bad leader." he muttered loud enough for Honeydew to hear. "I deserve being called a bad friend."

"That's not true," Honeydew started but laughed when Xephos rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe the bossy part is true but that's just part of you, Xeph'. It doesn't make you a bad friend. As for being a bad leader, I have been making you and Lalna do all the work and I did go a bit power mad." Honeydew shuffled closer to Xephos. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, friend, and you'll always be a good friend to me."

Xephos smiled and wrapped an arm around Honeydew. "Thank you. I don't like when we argue seriously, it's not right."

"Eh, we have to argue sometimes, it's only natural." Honeydew turned away from Xephos to search his pockets, letting out a small victorious noise when he finally found it.

"I got you this," Honeydew smiled and placed a small and crumbling Jaffa on Xephos' lap. "I was going to save it for tonight but I want you to have it. Think of it as an apology for starting the argument."

Xephos let out a surprised gasp. "But, friend, this is your last one! The factory won't be functioning for a while and so you-"

Honeydew placed his hand over Xephos' lips to stop him from babbling and grinned. "Just accept it, okay?"

Xephos nodded slowly and Honeydew withdrew his hand and placed it on Xephos' shoulder instead. "Go on, it may not look the best but it will still taste delicious."

"I don't doubt it," Xephos joked, picking up the Jaffa carefully to prevent it from breaking into many tiny crumbs. He ripped it into two halves, giving the largest section to Honeydew. "Think of it as an apology for being an arse," Xephos joked, reusing Honeydew's words to make him laugh.

They both stared at the horizon, taking small bites out of their share of the cake.

"I was thinking about doubling or even tripling yours and Lalna's salary," Honeydew contemplated as he brushed the crumbs out of his beard. "You guys do such great work and I don't think I pay you enough."

Xephos laughed and wrapped his arm around Honeydew again. "You don't pay us anything. Double or triple of nothing is still nothing."

Honeydew smiled and rested his head against Xephos' shoulder. He was just the right height for it to be comfortable. "You don't seem to be complaining though."

"Why would I? It's just another great adventure with my best friend." Xephos said, his voice content.

"Don't worry, Xeph'. The adventures you and me have won't ever stop."

"I wouldn't want anything more." Xephos sighed happily.

He couldn't think of anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is wanted :)


End file.
